Ace King
"The Ace Of The Kings" Ace King Statistics Real name Andrew Cryan Ring Names *Andrew Cryan, *Ace Kingston *'Ace King' The Future of TNA, Height 6 ft 6 in Weight 230 lbs Date of birth January 11, 1985 Place of birth Milan, Italy Date of death Place of death Billed from Los Angeles, CA Manager (Spouse) Megan Riley (2008–Present) Wrestling Style Technical, Showman Current federation(s) Total Nonstop Action, Previous federation(s) Handled by Vinchenzo Guido, Stephen Green In-ring debut January 1999 (GGW), Jan. 1st 1999 (GGW) Andrew Cryan is an Italian Born-American professional wrestler. The Birth Of A Champion Andrew Cryan was the first born member of the Cryan wrestling family he was born on a holiday in Milan, Italy althogh he is an American it was confirmed that he has British and Italian blood his Itallian uncle Vinchenzo Guido and his British cousin Stephen Green a junior wrestling champion. He is a very mischievous person but very smart he has never got a grade lower than B+. He was class president for two years straight!. At his school in America. He passed the hardest test at his school The Newton Acquation. Which rewarded him a reward of 5.000$ and a place in any club he loved hockey at that time so he would go for that but on July 21 Hockey was cancelled so he watched his uncle wrestle on TV from then on he wanted to be a wrestler. He joined the All American High School Wrestling Team. He won the AAW World Championship 3 times he was trained by his uncle Vincenzo and was given pointers by Stephen Green his cousin. Great Championship Wrestling (1999-2002) In November 1998 He was scouted by Great Championship Wrestling scouts and was marked very skilled he signed a 3 year deal with GGW the contract was made official on New Years Day 1999. He made his GGW Debut as a Face and was a contender who was talented enough to earn a GGW Intercontnatal Championship Match against champion Steve McDonald.They faced in February 2000 in a Falls Count Anywhere Match where Cryan came out victorious. He held the title for 3 months as he lost it to Michael Blayne no thanks to the distractions from his parter Chris Payne.Then he and Chris begun to feud in 2001 they faced off at GGW's first live pay per view Vengeance Chris was amazibng but Cryan won the match and was (Kayfabe)) attacked by The Main Event Mafia Chris's partners including Michael Blayne. He really requested time off to propose to his girlfriend Megan and spend time with her and his family. He left GGW on good terms in 2002. He in 2000 he also won the GGW World Championship defeating Cactus Jack Thompson and lost it 2 months later to James O Grady, Southern Championship Wrestling (2002-2008) And Guest Apperances (2008-Present) He Debuted In SCW On July 15, 2002 and he defeated Joey Brad for the SCW TV Championship before dropping to Brad King 2 weeks later. Then he wanted to become a World Champion he won a 20 man battle royal for the number one contendership of the world championship on September 23, 2002. He faced Hunter Cross for the championship in a Steel Cage where Hunter was caught in the act of cheating when his partner threw in a ladder while his girlfriend broke into the cage and attacked the referee but another referee saw Hunter's girlfriend with the ladder so Cryan became the new SCW Champion on June 23, 2004 he broke his Collarbone still the champion he had to give up the title he returned in 2008 because he re injured it then fractured his wrist. He won the title back and held it till he was offered a 10 year contract in 2008 where he declined and left SCW. He made a guest appearance at the November 10th Edition Of SCW and made a speech announcing that he would be a Hall Of Famer for the SCW Hall Of Fame 2009 the crowd cheered him and Megan who he took with him. Total Nonstop Action (2008-Present) King signed a 2 year deal with Total Nonstop Action and revealed in a press conference As i am getting in a cetting in a certain manor of my head which i have decided to retire in 3 years and after my TNA deal i will have my testimonial wrestling match at the World Wrestling Entertainment ppv WrestleMania where i am a WWE hero they confirmed it themselves. All SCW fans can go free. --TheGreatOne99 06:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Ace King Championships And Accomplishments All American High School Wrestling Team AAW World Championship 3 Times ' Georgia Championship Wrestling ' GGW World Championship 1 Time Southern Championship Wrestling SCW TeleVision Champion 1 Time SCW World Champion 2 Times Finishing Moves *'King Ace' (Double Underhook Cutter) *'Kingly Spike' (Spinning Reverse DDT Neckbreaker) Personal life Cryan is currently married to his wife Megan Riley who he met in 2001 and was engaged to her since 2002 he and Megan also have 1 child born in 2007. ((Christopher William Cryan)) (November 3, 2007) She was pregnant with a girl which was born on December 1. the name was chosen to be Alissa Megan Cryan. Andrew and Megan were married on October 15, 2008 At St Mark's Chapel In Maida Vale, London On October 15, 2008. Riley also gave birth to Stephen Peter Cryan at the hospital. Cryan got a tattoo at Miami Ink where a tracing paper photo of Megan and her 3 kids was tattooed on his left arm. External links Category:Wrestlers